Sterek - Beating Stiles
by graces101
Summary: Stiles's father beats Stiles all the time, will anyone save him from this fate? - Sterek Oneshot


**_As requested by vampygurl402, i have down a Sterek one shot, I do requests if anyone has one, thanks for reading._**

Its Wednesday night so that means it's pack bonding night. So the whole pack was in Derek's living room watching The Notebook (Lydia's choice) and eating pizza that Derek had paid for. To everyone Derek hated pack bonding nights but what no one knew is that he secretly loved them. Being around his pack makes him feel good and relaxed although he would never admit it to them.

Stiles loves pack bonding it really makes him feel like he's part of the pack and even though he's not a big fan of The Notebook he's just happy to be there, it's better than being at home with his dad. His dad drinks ALOT and when he drinks he gets nasty.

"Hey what time is it?" Stiles asked hoping someone would answer him.

"11.00" Scott said.

"WHAT, SHIT, I've got to go" Stiles panics, he was suppose to be home by 11.00, he really hopes that his dad isn't home.

"Bye, see you later" Stiles shouted leaving Derek's house. He raced to his car and he probaley broke over 10 driving laws trying to get home as quick as possible.

He pulled into the driveway. The sheriffs police car was in the driveway.

"Shit" Stiles said to himself.

He got to the front of the door, took a deep breath and opened the door. "Dad, are you here?" Stiles shouted into the house.

"Im in the kitchen Stiles" the sheriffs voice hit him like a ton of bricks, he could tell he had been drinking.

"Dad I'm so sorry I'm late, I didn't realise the time, dad I'm sorry" Stiles pleaded with his dad.

"Thats okay Stiles, I understand" he paused and stood up "I understand that you don't respect your curfew, i understand that you don't respect me, you need to be disciplined" he said walking towards Stilles.

"No please dad not tonight, please" Stiles pleaded desperately.

"Im sorry Stiles but you need to learn your lesson" he said taking his police jacket off.

Whenever his dad beat him it was all a bit of a blur after but he still feels alone, hurt and worthless.

xxxxxxxxxx

Stiles alarm woke him up at 6.30. He usually gets up for school at around 7.00 but he knew with his bruises from last night that it would take him a bit longer to get ready.

He didn't love school but he felt safer at school than at home so he didn't mind going. He picked up Scott and Isaac like he always did and they met the rest of the pack (apart from Derek) at the entrance of the school.

The day so far was going quite fast and he had lacrosse practise after school. He didn't worry about the pain from his beating last night because he's only a bench warmer so he really didn't have to train or play he just had to be there.

It was lunch time and the whole pack sits on one table, even Jackson sits with them. He's still popular and a dick but he does make sure no one hassles any of the pack even Stiles but he says that he wants to be the only person that hassles Stiles but, not that he would ever admit it but Stiles was pack so he cared about him.

"So Stiles we still on for the pack meeting at your house tonight?" Allison asked. Shit Stiles had forgotten to ask his dad about that.

"Um why my house, why not at Derek's?" He asked nervously.

"Because Derek said that we need to sent all of our houses and pack meetings are the best way to do it" she answered.

"Okay sure" Stiles said "Ill be back in a minute" Stiles said grabbing his phone and rushing outside.

"Come on pick up" Stiles said into the phone. He was ringing his dad to get permission for the pack to come over, if he didn't he knew exactly what was going to happen and he really needed a night off. His dad didn't answer. He just hoped that his dad had to work the night so he didn't know about the pack coming over.

He got home and the police car was not in sight, thank god he thought, no dad. The pack came one by one and were all worried about the Alpha pack that was in town. They decided well Derek decided that they weren't going to take action unless they made the first move.

The meeting was coming to an end when the sheriff walked in.

"Hello everyone, I haven't seen your lot in ages, How are you all?" he said plonking himself onto the sofa.

"Good thanks sheriff, how are you?" Lydia answered.

"Oh come on Lydia, your one of Stiles' friends, call me John and that goes for everyone as well" he said with a smile on his face. That is such a relief Stiles thought, he didn't mind them over. Maybe he had a good day in work but it doesn't matter because the sheriff looked happy.

Everyone left within the hour and Stiles was happy to get a night off or so he thought.

"Hey dad, I've got homework so .." Stiles said leaving the room.

"Of course, tell me when your done maybe we can watch a movie together or something" the sheriff shouted after him.

"Yeah" Stiles said "That would be nice" he said with a smile.

Stiles was in a good mood. The pack are stronger than ever, he finished his homework and he was going to spend some time with his dad when he's being nice. He headed downstairs to tell his dad he had finished.

"Hey dad I'm done, what do you want to do?" Stiles said siting around the table in the kitchen.

"How could you?" the sheriff shouted holding a cup of something.

Stiles was confused "What do you mean?"

"Having your friends over without my permission, I thought you would have learnt your lesson by now but I guess you haven't, maybe I should give your another one" he said walking over to Stiles.

Oh no please no Stiles thought.

"What do you mean?" he repeated.

"Take off your shirt!" the sheriff said.

"Why?" Stiles asked nervously.

"TAKE. OFF. YOUR. SHIRT!" the sheriff screamed.

Stiles did what his father said. Hot water that's what was in the mug. Freshly boiled from the kettle. The sheriff tipped it on Stiles' stomach and watched Stiles scream as the water burned his skin. Then the sheriff continued his usually beating routine.

Stiles did notice something was different, the sheriff wasn't smelling of booze, he didn't do it because he was drunk he did it at his own free will.

Stiles went straight to bed after the beating and set his alarm for 6.00, its going to take him longer to get up and get ready tomorrow. Stiles put the alarm back and cried himself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

The sheriff beat Stiles 5 times that week which is better than last week, it happened 7 times last week. But that's only because the sheriff worked late 3 times this week. Stiles has noticed that the sheriff has become more violent in the last few weeks probably because he knows he can get away with it now that Stiles does lacrosse. Stiles would quit lacrosse so that his dad might go easier on him but the sheriff has warned him that if he does than he will just beat him harder.

Stiles got woken up by a noise that sounded like knocking. Its probably one of the pack at my window he thought. Stiles shot up and unlocked his window forgetting that he was not wearing a shirt.

Its Derek, which caught Stiles by surprise, Derek rarely goes to see him in his room.

"Hey Derek, what's up?" Stiles says as the wolf is climbing into the room.

Derek looks at him but doesn't say anything.

"What's up?" Stiles repeated to get Derek to talk.

Derek just carries on staring at him, why is he staring at me? Stiles thought. Stiles looked at his alarm clock, 3.24am.

"Dude, why are you here its gone 3 in the morning?" Stiles says hoping to get an answer.

But no Derek just carries on staring at him.

"Are you going to say something or am I gonna have to keep talking until you answer me?" Stiles says, desperately wanting Derek to stop starting at him.

"Stiles what happened to you?" Derek finally says. What is he on about? Stiles thought.

Stiles felt the breeze from the window that was now open and realized that he was shirtless.

"What do you mean?" Stiles said hoping convince Derek that he barley noticed his burns and bruises.

"Stiles look at you, who did this you?" Derek said sounding desperate.

"Oh this" Stiles said pointing at his stomach. "Oh its nothing, I had lacrosse today and like always no one goes easy on me" Stiles says hoping it would be enough for Derek to drop it.

"Okay, you should take care of yourself in the future, they look pretty nasty" Derek said pointing at the burns and bruises.

"Yeah I will, so what did you want?" Stiles said desperately trying to change the subject.

"What?" Derek said.

"Why are you here?" Stiles said to make it easier for Derek.

"Oh yeah sorry, just wanted to let you know that there's a pack meeting at my house tomorrow at 5" Derek said.

"Okay thanks, wait did you just apologize?" Stiles said looking shocked.

"Yeah so …" Derek said.

"Wow I never thought I would see the day, Derek Hale apologizing for something" Stiles said sarcastically.

"Stiles?"

"yeah?"

"Shut up"

"Hey this is my house, my house my rules" Stiles said carrying on the banter.

"Yeah okay whatever" Derek said exiting the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

With his father's permission, Stiles was on my way to Derek's with Scott in the passengers seat. He really wished that he didn't bother offering Scott a lift because as soon as he was in the car, it was Allison this, Allison that and after about 30 seconds Stiles stopped listening. As soon as Stiles pulled into Derek's burnt houses driveway he got out his phone a set his alarm for 10.00pm to give him more than enough time to get home before curfew.

Everyone was already there when they got there.

"Right before we straight does anyone want a drink or something" Derek said standing up.

Derek went around everyone asking what they wanted, Stiles was the last person he asked.

"Derek Hale being nice, have we just entered parallel universe or something" Stiles joked.

"Haha that's so funny Stiles, for that you can help me get the drinks" Derek said.

"Whatever" Stiles said getting up to helping Derek.

They went into the kitchen.

"Okay you make the tea's and I'll grab the cokes and waters" Derek said pointing to the kettle.

Stiles looked at the cups and had a flash back to when the sheriff burned him with the kettle water, Stiles couldn't breath, oh shit he thought, he realized that he was having a panic attack.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Derek said now standing in front of him.

"Panic …. panic attack" Stiles managed to choke out.

"Its okay Stiles just breath, breath with me Stiles, in … and out, in …and out" Derek instructed.

Stiles followed Derek's instructions and after a few minutes he was back to normal.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine now thanks" Stiles said "Would you mind doing the tea and I'll get the cokes and water" Stiles begged.

"Um yeah sure" Derek said looking confused "Are you sure your okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it use to happen all the time" Stiles said walking over to get the drinks.

They were silent after that, while walking back with the drinks to the living room, they asked if Stiles was okay and he lied and said he was but they seemed convinced so they got back to the meeting and talked about the Alpha pack.

Before Stiles knew it, it was 9.00 already and Derek said that they have done enough for tonight and put a film on. All of a sudden Stiles felt hands on his shoulders and freaked out. He pushed them off and backed himself up against the wall. Stiles didn't like other people touching him, it scares him to much.

"Stiles are you okay?" Isaac asked. They were his hands.

"Yeah I'm fine" Stiles lied, he felt another panic attack coming on but managed to stay in control.

"Are you sure because you just freaked out?" Scott asked, everyone was looking at Stiles in confusion.

"Yeah I'm fine" I repeated. "I think I should go, school tomorrow and lacrosse, Ill see you later" Stiles said getting up and exiting the house. Why am I such an idiot Stiles thought, he only touched me. He decided to forget about it and just focused on driving.

"Your home early" the sheriff said.

"Am I?" Stiles lied trying to seem like he didn't notice.

"Well maybe you have learnt your lesson after all, go to bed, goodnight" the sheriff instructed.

Stiles didn't say anything, he just did what his dad said, he was pretty tired anyway, the panic attack really wiped him out.

About an hour later he heard a knocking sound so he got up and opened the window, surprisingly it was Derek again. Wow second time in two days.

"Hey, what's up?" Stiles asked sitting back on the bed.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay?" Derek said.

Stiles raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"What I'm not mean all the time?" Derek said grabbing Stiles' desk chair and sitting in front of him. "Why did you freak out when Isaac touched you?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked down "I don't know" Sties lied.

"Stiles?" Derek said putting a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles quickly reacted and brushed him off.

"See what was that?" Derek asked.

"It was nothing" Stiles said still looking at the floor.

"Stiles look at me" Stiles didn't "Stiles look at me now" Stiles looked at Derek.

Derek tries to put his hand on Stiles' cheek and Stiles flinches.

"I'm not gonna hurt you" Derek said softly. Stiles lets Derek touch his cheek and Derek leaned forward and placed a kiss on Stiles' lips. It was a small and a quick kiss but Stiles didn't flinch.

Derek and Stiles both smiled and kissed again. This time it was more like a make out session even though both Stiles and Derek was enjoying it (a lot) Stiles realized that he trusted Derek and didn't mind that another person was touching him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Why?, Derek thought to himself, why him?, why Stiles?, Why did I have to go and start falling for Stiles? Derek thought while lying on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, his wolf hadn't shut up about Stiles since. Derek decided to go and see Stiles the next day.

He climbed through the window and saw the teen lying on the bed listening to music though his headphones.

"Stiles" Derek shouted

No answer

"STILES" Derek shouted again, louder

"Oh, uh … hey Derek" Stiles said awkwardly. "I know why your here"

"You do?" Derek asked.

"Yeah your here to tell me that the kiss shouldn't have happened and that I shou ….."Stiles was cut off by Derek smashing his lips against his. Stiles flinched and backed away.

"Stiles I'm not going to hurt you and I don't regret the kiss, I cam here to askyouonadate" Derek said.

"Your here to what?" Stiles said.

"I'm here to ask you on a date" Derek said looking at the floor.

"You want to date me?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah that's what I just said isn't it" Derek joked.

"Um okay, why not" Stiles said. Stiles blushed.

"Um tomorrow night, at 7?" Derek said now looking at Stiles.

"Yeah sure" Stiles said. Seeing Stiles blush made Derek blush like mad.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day couldn't come quick enough, Stiles was so exited about his date tonight but there was one thing that he had to do before. Ask his father.

"Hey dad" Stiles said.

"Yeah, what do you want?" the sheriff groaned

"Can I hang out with Scott tonight, I promise ill be home by 11" Stiles asked hopefully.

"Yeah okay, um Stiles you and Scott are friends right?" the sheriff asked now looking at Stiles.

"Yeah why?"stiles looked at him confused.

"Just friends?" the sheriff asked.

"Yeah of course why?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing, Its just you spend a lot of time with him, I thought maybe you were more than friends" the sheriff said taking a sip of his coffee.

"No we are just really good friends"

"Good, because I don't think I could cope with you being a faggot" the sheriff said with a smile.

Stiles face fell, "Thanks, have a good shift"

xxxxxxxxxx

Derek showed up at 7 on the dot and was wearing the same as always, jeans, black top, leather jacket but he was also wearing a smile.

"So where are we going?" Stiles said trying not to look into Derek's eyes.

"Well there that new spiderman movie playing in the cinema, do you want to watch it?" Derek said trying not to look into Stiles' eyes.

"Wait, how do you know that, you don't like spiderman" Stiles said.

"Hey you don't know everything about me" Derek said with a grin.

Stiles and Derek didn't take their eyes off the screen through the whole movie but about 20 minutes in Derek took Stiles' hand and entwined their fingers, Stiles didn't move, he didn't want to. Their hands stayed entwined even after the movie ended and they were on their way to get a coffee.

Stiles and Derek had a little disagreement about who was paying for the coffee and of course Stiles won. Even though that was their first date, Derek knew that Stiles was his mate and he couldn't say no to his mate. Stiles went to get their coffee that Stiles was going to bye but that didn't stop Derek slipping 10 dollars into Stiles coat when he left.

They went for a walk in the park after coffee and sat down on the bench, they just sat and talked for hours, they both loved hearing about each other and both had realize what they were missing when they were just friends.

Derek of course made the first move and kissed Stiles but Stiles was enjoying it just as much as Derek was.

"Hey Derek, what time is it?" Stiles asked with the biggest grin in his face.

"Um, 11.30" Derek said matching Stiles' grin.

Stiles face dropped "Shit, I've got to …" what was happening "get … home" shit Stiles was having a panic attack probably brought on by thinking about what his dad was going to do to him.

"Stiles calm down, come on" Derek said. Just by Derek touching Stiles, Stiles was starting to feel better.

They go into the camaro and raced Stiles home. The sheriffs car was there. As soon as Stiles saw it Derek could smell Stiles' fear.

"Stiles are you okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, ill see you later" Stiles said giving Derek a peck on the lips and going inside.

Derek was worried but he thought maybe Stiles needed to be alone so he drove home.

Lydia was at Derek's home but Derek had no idea why.

"Lydia, why are you here?" Derek asked.

"Why have you got the biggest grin on you face I have ever seen, could it have something to do with the brown haired, brown eyed idiot that goes by the name of stiles" Lydia said with a sly grin.

Derek looked completely shocked "How did you know that?" he asked.

"Oh please, next time you want to keep something a secret don't kiss it in the public park" she said smiling.

Derek was speechless.

"Oh relax, I'm not going to tell anyone, but who would have thought it, you and Stiles, it's adorable" she said.

"Yeah he is" Derek said before he could stop himself, did he really say that in front of Lydia.

She started squealing and clapping her hands "Oh my god, that's so cute, tell me everything" she said sitting down.

"No why wou…:"

"NOW!" Lydia demanded, Derek really didn't want to but he spilled everything, every last detail.

(Back at Stiles house)

Stiles saw that his dad was in the bathroom because he could hear the water so he decided to prepare himself. He got 2 ice packs and put them in his room. He also got parasetimol and ibroufin to try and stop the pain. He went downstairs and waited.

"Stiles, can you come up here please" Stiles heard his dad say.

Stiles went up stars, he could feel his heart pounding,

"Dad, I'm really sorry, I …." Stiles got cut off.

"Stiles I understand, don't worry about it" the sheriff said and went to his bed.

Did he really just let him off, YESS.

xxxxxxxxxx

Stiles and Derek pretty much spent the whole weekend together and they have decided not to tell the pack about their relationship until they were sure its what they both want. Of course they had already made up their minds, they were already madly in love with each other.

The pack apart from Lydia still didn't suspect anything after 2 months of dating, Stiles dad still beat him but not as hard because he was always tired now after work.

Even though Stiles wanted to keep texting Derek, it was already 1.00am and it was Tuesday so he had school and lacrosse the next day so he said good night.

Stiles had been woken up by pain the next day. He had been punch in the face. His dad was beating him up once again

"What, you thought you could just get away with being late 2 months ago, it may have been 2 months ago but you still need to learn your lesson" the sheriff said punching him once again.

Stiles was in so much pain but cried himself to sleep. When getting ready for school he notice he was purple because of the bruises. I should have seen it coming he thought.

School was okay and he was exited to see Derek later. Speaking of Derek already at Stiles' home when he got home.

"Hey, how was school?" Derek said before kissing Stiles.

"Fine, you know school is school, what about you how was your day?" Stiles asked.

"Okay" Derek said.

Pain that's all that Stiles felt as Derek touched his shoulders, tears ran down his face.

"Stiles are you, are you okay?" Derek said worrying

"Yeah I'm fine I just" he paused, should he tell him the truth? "lacrosse, I got pushed really hard today" Stiles said calmly trying to stay calm.

"Let me see" Derek said before talking Stiles' shirt off.

"Stiles are you sure?, you look like you got beat up" Derek said with red alpha eyes.

"Derek calm down, yeah I'm sure" Stiles said cupping his hands around Derek's head.

"Ok, I just couldn't take it if someone hurt you" Derek said, his eyes turned back to normal. "I love you" Derek's eyes turned a crystal blue. Stiles hugged him "I love you too" Stiles said before kissing him passionately.

They made love that night and Stiles thought, it's going to be alright.

xxxxxxxxxx

They have almost been caught by the pack an a number of times but the pack still remained clueless. After almost a year of dating as well. It was Wednesday so pack bonding night, yay Stiles thought, he couldn't wait but his day did burn him on his arms last with an iron so he had to make sure no touched him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Stiles said walking into the Hale house. Derek's face lit up. Everyone was already there.

"Nothing, just deciding what take out to get pizza or Indian" Allison said smiling.

"Oh decisions, decisions" Stiles joked.

In the end they decided on pizza and watched Moulin Rouge (Lydia's choice AGAIN). After the movie the pack were all talking about where they were going next year, what collage they were going to.

"Me and Lydia got into George town" Jackson announced.

"I'm going to Columbia" Danny said.

"Me too, so is Scott and Allison" Isaac said.

"Where are you going Stiles?" Scott asked.

"I'm going to um Princeton" Stiles said.

"OH MY GOD, Stiles that amazing "Lydia squealed.

"Yeah its amazing but why are you going far away" Jackson asked.

"No reason, just am" Stiles said awkwardly. He had already talked about this with Derek. Derek was moving with him but he really just wanted to get away from his dad.

"Hey congrts dude" Scott said.

Stiles gasped. Scott touched his arm. Before they knew it Derek had red eyes and was all wolfed out and Scott was underneath him.

"Don't ever hurt Stiles again, you understand" Derek screamed in his wolf voice.

"Derek get off him, he didn't hurt me" I said, ripping Derek off Scott.

"Stiles I felt it, your were in pain as soon as he touched you" Derek said still wolfed out.

"Look" Stiles revealed his arm "I burned myself on the iron and Scott didn't know, okay" Stiles said calming Derek down.

"What has it got to do with you anyway Derek, you never act like this when we get a bit hurt" Scott said while Allison helps him off the floor.

"I know I'm sorry but you should understand that your would kill a person if their hurt your mate" Derek said.

Everyone was just looking at Derek with their mouths open.

"Wait, .. you and…. Stiles … mate what?" Scott said.

Derek and Stiles both stayed silent.

"Oh for god sake, Derek just tell them" Lydia said. They stayed silent "Oh you babies, Derek and Stiles have been together for almost a year now, I'm surprised you guys still haven't noticed" Lydia said sitting down.

Everyone was supportive and even Scott was to but he did give Derek the 'you hurt him, ill kill you speech'. It would have been a really good evening if it wasn't for the sheriff having a drink and kicking Stiles when he got home.

xxxxxxxxxx

It has been the best year and a half of Stiles' life with Derek. He can't help think about how lucky he is to have him. Derek always notices his bruises and burns but Stiles always has an excuse for them. Stiles will tell him one day but when they move away and are safe. Its the last week before graduation and Stiles couldn't wait to go off to collage with Derek and start his new life, of course he's going to miss the pack but they have already planned to meet and spend christmas together. Everyone was so exited. Stiles' dad wasn't happy about Stiles leaving but he excepted it and he didn't know that he had a boyfriend that was going with him.

"I'm coming and you can't stop me" Derek says while cuddling with Stiles in his room.

"You know you can't, my dad doesn't know and I don't want him to find out" Stiles said looking disappointed.

"Stiles its your graduation, and if he spots me I can tell him I'm there for the others, so I'm coming end of story" Derek said before kissing Stiles.

Stiles didn't say anymore about it, he was glad Derek was coming no matter how much he tried to deny it.

Graduation came and went, Stiles was valedictorian (no surprise there) and when he made his speech and got his diploma Derek was shouting a little louder than he should have been, oh well never mind. Before they knew it there were all settling into collage life. Derek and Stiles got a little apartment 10 minutes away from Princeton and they both got part time jobs, Stiles at the local cafe and Derek at the local school. I know right Derek working in a school, that's funny. But it was the life they both always wanted. They both were falling even more in love with each other everyday, if that were possible. Stiles still flinches when someone other than Derek touches him but he's working on it, its going to take time to get over what his dad did to him, and Derek was helping him without even knowing.

Before they know it, it was the 22nd of December and everyone was on their way back to Beacon Hills for Christmas to spend Christmas at the Hale house. Stiles was nervous but he wasn't planning on walking into his dad. The days went way to quick and it was Christmas morning.

Stiles and Derek were both woken up surrounded by the pack, literally they were all fast asleep, in their bed. But everyone woke up then. They all gave their gifts and had dinner which Lydia, Allison and Stiles prepared and they were in the living room cuddling with their partners with glasses of wine. Everyone seemed what's the word ….. giddy Stiles thought.

"Derek, do you know why everyone is acting weird?" Stiles said.

"Yeah I think its because they all have a secret" Derek said with a grin.

"What secret?" Stiles asked suspiciously. Derek got up and got Stiles up.

"Okay what's going on?" Stiles asked turning his back to Derek to ask everyone. "What secret?" stiles asked.

"This one" Derek said. When Stiles turned back to Derek, he was on one knee.

Stiles froze, he didn't know what to do.

"Stiles, I love you so much, and I care about you, if i didn't then I would never do something that makes me look weak in front of the pack. But I love you so much that I don't care" tears started running down Derek's and Stiles' face. "your my mate and I want to be tied with you in every way so will you marry me?" Derek said, still in tears.

"Yeah" Stiles said wrapping his arms around Derek. Derek put the ring on Stiles and they kissed passionately and everyone was clapping and taking pictures.

"Facebook haha" Lydia said.

Nothing could ruin this moment Stiles thought. Then his phone got a text. Stiles read it:

From: Sheriff

Stiles, I heard you were in town and I was hoping you would come and see me. Clear the air between us, I really need to apologize for the way I treated you, hope you come love from.

Dad x

Stiles froze again, what should he do. This was his change to have his old dad back, I have to go Stiles thought.

"Um my dad wants to see me so ill be back in about in about an hour okay" Stiles said.

"Okay, but make sure you do I want to show off my new fiancé" Derek said with a grin. That made Stiles grin, he gave him a peck on the lips and left.

While Stiles was on his way he couldn't stop smiling and looking at his ring. His life is perfect, he has Derek, the pack and now he's going to get his dad back.

When Stiles got there he took a breath before knocking on the door. The sheriff opened it and said "You came" and hugged Stiles.

"Hey dad" Stiles said.

Stiles went into the kitchen when the sheriff was fiddling with the door. So many bad memories happened her Stiles thought but he hoped they were going to get filled with happy ones.

"Its good to see you Stiles" the sheriff said.

"You too dad" Stiles said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" the sheriff shouted. Stiles was confused "I DON'T HAVE A SON EXPECIALLY A GAY ONE" the sheriff shouted.

Stiles saw the laptop that was sitting on the counter, Lydia's pictures were on the screen, Shit Stiles thought, he tried to run to the door but it was bolted. The sheriff hit Stiles with a glass bottle and everything went black.

(Back at the Hale house)

"Hey where did Stiles go?" Danny asked.

"He went to see his dad, he'll be back soon, so what are we talking about?" Derek asked.

"Oh just how I used to kick Jacksons ass at lacrosse in high school" Danny said with a grin.

"Yeah and Stiles' to no doubt, by the look at his bruises all the time" Derek said taking a sip of wine.

"What are you talking about Derek?" Jackson said looking confused.

"What do you mean, Stiles used to have horrible bruises after lacrosse" Derek said putting down the wine.

Jackson, Danny, Isaac and Scott all looked at each other looking shocked.

"What?" Derek finally asked.

"Derek, Stiles has never played lacrosse, yeah he was on the team but he didn't play once, not even in practice" Scott said worriedly.

Derek was shocked. Where did all those bruises some from then Derek thought. The he remembered how Stiles used to be scared to go home and always use to flinch when someone touched him. Shit Derek realized what was happening.

"Shit, guys come with me, we have got to get to Stiles' house before he does" Derek panicked.

"Why?" Jackson asked.

"Because I think Stiles' dad used to beat Stiles and he's gone to see him … . alone" Derek said. With that said everyone werewolf and human all got up and rushed to Stiles' house.

xxxxxxxxx

When Stiles woke up he felt pain in his head. What the hell Stiles thought. Where's Derek. The he realized that he was handcuffed in the bathroom. He heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Derek" Stiles screamed.

The sheriff came through the door.

"Oh is that his name" The sheriff said "Derek is the reason I'm doing this to my son.

The sheriff tipped water from the kettle into the bath and the bath was full. He uncuffed Stiles but still had hold of him.

"Get in" the sheriff demanded.

"What?" Stiles whimpered,

"You heard me, you are going to burn" The sheriff got Stiles to his feet and pushed him into the bath. Burning that's all Stiles felt was his flesh burning. The pain was unbearable, he could feel himself slipping unconscious.

"Derek" was all Stiles said before falling unconscious.

Derek raced to Stiles' house. It was his dad all along, why didn't i see it? When he got there he could only hear one heart beat. He raced through the house after kicking the door down.

"STILES" Derek shouted, he went upstairs to find the sheriff looking pretty pleased with himself and there was something in the bath. A body and it wasn't moving. He raced to get Stiles out of the water being stopped by the sheriff. The pack took care of the sheriff while Scott and Derek pulled Stiles out of the bath. His skin was all burnt, he was barley recognizable.

"Stiles, wake up" Derek whispered "PLEASE" Derek shouted gripping his hair. Scott was doing CPR on Stiles but nothing was happening.

"I'm sorry Derek, your going to have to do it" Scott said holding back the tears.

"Really?" Derek asked, Scott nodded.

Its the only way to save him, Derek bit Stiles on the shoulder.

"You take care of the sheriff, me and Scott are going to take him back to the house" Derek said now sobbing.

"Do you want us to kill him" Jackson asked. Derek was tempted but Stiles wouldn't want that.

"No but make sure that you don't let him out of your sight" Jackson nodded.

It took 2 weeks before Stiles woke up and another month for his burns to heal, it would have taken longer but there are advantages to being the alpha's mate. What Derek didn't tell anyone was that after your turn 30, you stop ageing and you can't die of old age (I know a bit Twilight but I can't help it if Derek didn't say anything), eventually all of the humans in the pack were turned into werewolf's so they were going to be stuck with everyone forever. After that everyone went back to collage and they still met up every time they had time off. They all passed collage and as promised they all went back to Beacon Hills to live in the Hale house. Stiles was now a qualified nurse and got a job saving lives next to Mellissa (Scotts mum). Derek is now head teacher of Beacon Hills. The face on the coaches face when he found out his new boss is Stiles' Fiancé, it was priceless.

The sheriff passed away when Stiles was in collage, alcohol poisoning, no surprise there.

Stiles and Derek got marred after a year of being back from collage and now five years later have got two daughters, Talia and Claudia and a son called Jason, who Derek turned into werewolf's on their 18th birthday. Stiles still flinches when people touch him but he always knows that if someone did try to hurt him, Derek will always be there to save him. They have all the time in the world.

They have Forever !


End file.
